New Year's Eve
by Bittersweet Hell
Summary: Edward&Bella "¿Por qué estas sola?" habló con inocencia."Porque no tengo nadie con quien estar…" "Seguro que hay alguien en algún lugar esperándote…" OOC. All Human. Editado.


**Nochevieja**

La nieve caía en finos copos, creando la típica estampa de la navidad, hacía un frío espantoso y aún no estaba segura de cuales eran los estúpidos pensamientos que me habían llevado a caminar por aquellas calles a una hora de media noche por aquellas calles… Me había sentido incapaz de mantenerme encerrada en casa en estas fechas, donde la ausencia de aquellos que añoraba me calaba.

Pasando poco menos de un año de la muerte de mis padres en un trágico accidente el cambio en mí era notorio. Había pasado de ser aquella chica jovial y sonriente a una seria, callada y abstraída del mundo. Todo cambió para mí, mis antiguos sueños dejaron de interesarme, dejando espacio para otros nuevos intereses. Reestablecí mis prioridades, dejando en minucias muchas de las cosas que antes creía importantes. La amistad de las chicas populares se convirtió en algo irrelevante, junto con mi obsesión por el chico por el que todas suspiraban.

Edward y yo habíamos sido compañeros de clase durante mas de diez años, mi relación con el se basaba en las cortas conversaciones de alguna que otra clase. Era atlético y audaz, serio y educado, interesante y misterioso. Un completo amor platónico que desconocía realmente mi existencia. Y la verdad es que no me encontraba yo para acciones altruistas...

La escena de una familia cenando amenamente a través de una ventana me hizo suspirar. Lo malo de perder a alguien con el que convives día a día, no es solo el hecho de que lo echaras de menos a él, si no que también echaras de menos sus gestos y formas, aquellas pequeñas cosas que tenia un hueco y una rutina en tu vida. Y ahora mismo no podía mas que extrañar la asquerosa comida de mi madre, junto con los chistes malos de mi padre para intentar hacerla menos asquerosa.

Mis pasos me dirigieron hacia una de las calles mas transitadas de la ciudad, la calle central, abarrotada de familias, parejas y amigos que disfrutaban de la noche.

Aquello sin duda, era una forma masoquista de enseñarme lo que había perdido.

Según pasaban las horas y la media noche se acercaba la gente fue desapareciendo esperando el aclamado momento en el que darían en el año nuevo. Mientras yo, paso a paso, me alejaba de aquello que ahora esta mi casa.

Era consciente de que mi madre adoptiva apenas habría sido consciente de mi desaparición, seguramente ocupada en encontrar su diversión de la noche, pero eso no evitaría que me castigue al día siguiente una vez se le haya pasado la resaca.

Un pequeño tirón de mis pantalones me hizo pararme y mirar hacia lo que me había detenido. Me encontré con una intensa mirada marrón perteneciente a una pequeña niña.

"¿Por qué estas sola?" habló con inocencia.

"Porque no tengo nadie con quien estar…"

"Seguro que hay alguien en algún lugar esperándote…" La seguridad de sus palabras me sorprendió, pero no más que mi anterior ataque de sinceridad. Me dedicó una animosa a la que no pude evitar corresponder, aunque con menos ánimos.

El grito de una madre nos hizo girarnos a las dos, esta la toma rapidamente en brazos y le riñó mas preocupada que enfadada, para luego dirigirse a mi con una disculpa avergonzada. Me limité a ser amable.

"Feliz año nuevo" Se despidió y mi respuesta apenas fue un susurro.

Seguí caminando por las calles. Hasta adentrarme en uno de los parques principales de la ciudad. El sonido de las campanas fue con uno de esos golpes que te roban el aliento, y no pude mas que detenerme y permitir que aquella lagrima que luchar por salir quedara libre.

"Bella" Oí llamarme de forma seca. Me giré para ver de donde procedía. El quién era no era un misterio para mi, el qué hacía allí sí. Sentado tranquilamente con el rostro imperturbable, me miraba de forma fija y profunda.

"Edward" musité con indiferencia. Hacía poco tiempo que había decidido dirigirme a él con las mismas formas con las que el se dirigía a mí "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Llevo aquí toda la noche" habló, restandole importancia al hecho mientras mantenía su fija mirada en mí.

"Oh, suena divertido"

"No más divertido que pasar la noche dando vueltas pensando en lo deprimente de mi vida" Se defendió ante mi ironía.

No pude evitar mi ceño fruncido. Ese era el lado malo de Edward y el que todas justificaban e ignoraban. Él era arrogante, egocéntrico y, a veces, un completo capullo.

"¿Por qué no te sientas?" Cambió su tono a amable. Mi mirada se dirigió tristemente al hueco situado junto a él en el banco, dejando a mis pensamientos correr un poco por mis recuerdos, invadiéndome de melancolía.

"Hace algun tiempo habría muerto por tu compañía." Respiré hondo bajo su atenta mirada. "Sin embargo ahora…"

"Ahora soy yo quien se muere por la tuya…" admitió sorprendiéndome. "Sientate" Hablo con voz suave, dejando que la palabra fuera una petición y no una orden, lo cual era mas comúnmente utilizado por el.

"No seré la mejor compañía."

"Quizás yo tampoco lo sea"

Finalmente, después de nuestra recién encontrada sinceridad, acepte a sentarme junto a él y me dirigí en su dirección con pequeños y desganados pasos.

Con un inesperado y sorprenderte moviendo me colocó sorprendentemente en su regazo, desconcertándome por unos momentos.

Las suaves caricias en mi pelo me hicieron tranquilizarme y apoyarme en su hombro, dejándome abrazar y abrazándolo a la vez. Envueltos en el silencio nos perdimos cada uno en nuestros pensamientos.

No fui consciente de mis lágrimas hasta que él las secó con una desconocida delicadeza.

"Los extrañas…" Susurro junto a mi oído. Yo asentí con la cabeza enterrando mi cara en su cuello. "¿Dónde esta…?" Intentó preguntar por mi madre adoptiva.

"No lo se"Le corté "Y no creo que quiera saberlo"

La caricia en mi pelo se volvió mas intensa y significativa, una señal silenciosa de apoyo y cariño, algo que yo ansiaba. Sentía la paz del ambiente, era todo tan relajante, que nos envolvía en una pequeña burbuja ajena a lo demás.

"¿Por qué estas tu aquí?" Pregunté tras un silencio. "No es un día para pasar solo"

"No tengo una buena relación con mi familia" admitió "Es todo tan frío, que con el tiempo acabas siendo igual"

"Tus padres se enfadaran…"

"Ya aguantaré las consecuencias de mis actos cuando llegue el momento"

Levanté la cabeza y le miré profundamente dejándome ahogar en sus ojos de onyx negro. Pude ver como me estaba dejando entrar en su mente, como me dejaba comprenderlo poco a poco, y eso era un gran paso, tanto para él, por permitirle a alguien entrar, como para mí. Y eso era algo que yo apreciaba.

Volvió a limpiar suavemente las lágrimas derramadas.

"Lo necesitaba…"

"¿El que?" pregunté confundida.

"Esto…"

Sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los míos con un movimiento tierno y cariñoso que correspondí. Dejó caer su frente en la mía, alejándose lo menos posible. Nuestros alientos se entremezclaban y no quería abrir los ojos temiendo que todo se desvaneciera.

"Te quiero…" se le escapo en un susurro tan inaudible que por un segundo pensé que se trataban de un juego de mi mente.

Lo abracé más fuerte y susurre con cariño esas mismas palabras en su oído. Permanecimos así por horas… enajenados de lo que nos rodeaba.

…

Unos apresurados pasitos nos despertaron de nuestro sueño.

"Cathy, espera" oí llamar a una voz familiar.

Segundos más tarde la niña de los ojos marrones se detuvo frente a nosotros, mirándonos con una inmensa sonrisa. Le sonreí también cuando me guiñó un ojo.

"Te lo dije… Él te estaba esperando"

Y volvió a irse corriendo.


End file.
